Cita-cita
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita mengenai cita-cita. Warning: Nijimura x Mayuzumi, AU, Shounen-ai, dan OOC.


**Cita-cita**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Nijimura x Mayuzumi**

 **Warning: AU, Shounen-ai dan kemungkinan OOC**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Kuroko no Basket**_ **milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Spesial untuk semua penyuka pair ini**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

"Chihiro kalau boleh tau apa cita-citamu?"

Mayuzumi yang sedari tadi membaca novelnya kini melirik sekilas ke arah Nijimura. Satu alisnya terangkat, tak begitu mengerti dengan alur pembicaraan. Sejak kapan Nijimura kepo dengan cita-citanya? Lagipula jika ditanya demikian Mayuzumi pun tak tau apa jawabannya. Cita-cita-nya dulu telah dia kubur dalam-dalam. Habis, mana bisa anak hukum menjadi seorang dokter.

"Kenapa tanya begitu?"

Tak langsung menjawab, Nijimura malah beranjak dari tempatnya semula—dan menyamankan diri tepat di sebelah Mayuzumi. Lengannya diam-diam ia ulurkan, memeluk pinggang Mayuzumi dan menariknya mendekat. Sebenarnya Mayuzumi agak risih—mengingat mereka masih berada di lingkungan kampus—tapi biarlah, kasihan juga kalau Nijimura selalu mendapat penolakan.

"Ingin tau saja, bolehkan?"

Mayuzumi mendengus, dan memilih kembali memfokuskan diri pada novel di tangan. Ia malas menjawabnya. Tidak terlalu penting juga. Mayuzumi bukan lagi anak-anak, ia tidak akan lagi _excited_ ketika membicarakan cita-cita. Terlalu membuang energi.

"Chihiro mau tau cita-citaku tidak?"

Tidak tertarik. Inginnya Mayuzumi mengatakan hal itu, hanya saja ucapannya terhenti begitu melihat Nijimura tersenyum sambil menatapnya. Sial, pamer sekali. Hampir saja Mayuzumi kehilangan fokusnya, bisa gawat kalau ia terpesona. Nijimura bisa-bisa besar kepala nantinya. Meski memang ya—senyuman itu pas sekali di bibir Nijimura, tapi tetap saja berat untuk mengakuinya.

"Tidak terlalu."

"Ayolah tertarik sedikit saja," ucap Nijimura seraya mengubah posisi duduknya—kini ia memeluk tubuh Mayuzumi dari belakang. Begitu erat, menunjukan sisi posesif yang jarang ditunjukkan.

Mayuzumi memutar bola mata malas. Kemudian mencari posisi yang nyaman bagi punggungnya untuk bersandar. "Aku tau pun tak ada untungnya bukan?" dan kembali melanjutkan bacanya yang terhenti. Tak terlalu peduli dengan Nijimura yang mulai mengendus harum rambutnya.

"Menurutku kau harus tau, karena ini menyangkut dirimu."

Sebelah alis terangkat, Mayuzumi menolehkan kepalanya—menatap bingung Nijimura. Bagaimana bisa cita-cita Nijimura menyangkut dirinya juga? Memang apa cita-cita Nijimura? Oke—sekarang Mayuzumi mulai sedikit penasaran. Jangan bilang Nijimura ingin menjadi dokter dan Mayuzumi menjadi susternya—tidak sepertinya bukan itu. Memang bisa, anak ekonomi jadi dokter?

"Apa cita-citamu?"

"Hee~ kau mulai tertarik, hm?"

"...Kalau begitu tidak jadi. Aku tidak ingin tau lagi."

Nijimura menahan cengirannya. Meski tak ketara ia telah behasil membuat Mayuzumi mengerut sebal. Membuat wajah kekasihnya berekspresi lebih adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Mayuzumi lebih manis begitu dari pada saat ia bermuka tembok.

Ah, Mayuzumi menggemaskan.

"Bercanda kok," ucap Nijimura seraya memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat pada pipi Mayuzumi yang terbebas tanpa perlawanan. "Baiklah akan kuberi tahu."

Pelukan semakin erat, perlahan bibirnya ia dekatkan pada telinga si surai abu. Suara sengaja diperdalam, menambah kesan seksi dan menggoda. Tsk. Mayuzumi hanya bisa mendecak sebal. Rasanya ingin sekali menampar wajah Nijimura. Mau memberi tahu saja kenapa mesti seperti itu. Bertele-tele.

"Cita-citaku..."

Tuh kan. Lagi-lagi pakai jeda. Sengaja sekali membuat Mayuzumi kesal.

"Kalau tidak cepat, aku akan memukulmu dengan novel ini Shuu," ucap Mayuzumi sambil sedikit memberontak dalam pelukan Nijimura. Meski nyaman tetap saja Mayuzumi tak tahan berlama-lama dalam posisi demikian. Ingat bukan? Mereka masih di area kampus. Nanti ada yang lihat. Kalau ketahuan seorang pangeran kampus memacari seorang laki-laki, bisa-bisa pamornya turun drastis. Bukan, Mayuzumi bukanlah seorang pangeran kampus—tapi laki-laki di belakangnyalah yang demikian.

"Iya..iya...tidak sabar sekali," Nijimura tertawa pelan. "Cita-citaku itu ingin menikah denganmu, menjadi suamimu, dan membangun keluarga bersamamu."

.

.

.

BLUSH

Wajah Mayuzumi merona namun segera ia tutup-tutupi. Sial, Mayuzumi kesal bercampur malu sekarang. Habis, Kenapa Nijimura bisa mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu dengan tenang, padahal Mayuzumi saja sampai berdebar-debar tak karuan—Hm? Sebentar—ada suara lain yang Mayuzumi tangkap. Bukan, ini bukan debarannya. Ini—

Mayuzumi menolehkan kepala.

"Pfft—Ka-Kau yang mengatakannya tapi kenapa mawajahmu ikutan memerah Shuu?"

Nijimura menggeram kesal, ia ketahuan. Padahal sudah berusaha bersikap sok keren, tapi tetap saja setelah mengatakan hal itu ia malu luar biasa. Sudah ia duga, berkata romantis bukanlah keahliannya. Harusnya ide adik kelasnya itu tak usah ia dengar.

"Jeez diamlah Chihiro!" Nijimura memalingkan wajahnya kemudian mengacak-acak surai abu Mayuzumi. "Ehem jadi bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" jawab Mayuzumi, tangannya sibuk menghentikan gerakan tangan Nijimura di rambutnya. Kini ia telah sepenuhnya menghadapkan badan ke arah Nijimura. Duduk di atas pangkuan sang kekasih dengan nyaman.

"Kau tau...itu bukan sekedar gombalan..."

Nijimura berkata pelan, matanya menatap lurus ke arah manik yang bersinar di depannya. Ah, wajah Mayuzumi kembali merona. Andai mereka bukan berada di luar, mungkin Nijimura sudah mengecup-kecup seluruh permukaan wajah Mayuzumi. Terlalu menggemaskan.

"Jadi itu...seperti lamaran?"

"Menurutmu?"

Keduanya saling tatap, namun tak lama mereka tertawa lepas. Bukan tawa mengejek, tawa mereka terdengar begitu menyenangkan. Mengutarakan keseriusan hubungan adalah hal yang jarang mereka bicarakan. Tapi sekalinya terucap, seperti sekarang—debaran tak berhenti bersautan.

 **.**

 **Tamat.**

* * *

 **.**

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca cerita buatan saya ini, dan terima kasih untuk **Dee Cavallone** karena sudah mau membuatkan saya cerita tentang NijiMayu hehe berkat kamu, aku jadi panas sama NijiMayu lagi /w/)

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
